clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith Villareal
Lilith is the daughter of Max and Emma Villareal. She used to reside in The Villareal Mansion with her son Sammy B. She died giving her life up for her niece, Phoenix, so that she could come back to life. She now resides in the afterlife with her husband Jaime Street, her half brother Abel Villareal, and her parents. Known cc Teen Hair: LeahLilith Ribbon Hair Latest Adult hair: here Child/toddler H''air: Leahlilith Layla Hair'' Lips: Screaming Mustard Glossy Lip Colour. Description Lilith Villareal is one of Clare's most popular sims, known for being a headstrong character who always stands up for her family and for herself. Lilith has naturally blonde hair, but usually dyes it either fully pink, or dyes the tips. Like all of Max's descendants, she has pink eyes and incredibly fierce eyebrows. Because she already has naturally pinkish features, Lilith enjoys using these colors in her makeup and uses the color as an accent to her black, often Gothic-like clothing. Even though Lilith was born to an evil father, she was not an evil sim. She cared a lot about her family members, but still had a cheeky side to her that she kept until she aged up into an adult. Lilith became one of the most popular sims in the series, and her character developed a lot when she became an adult, as she aged up into a good sim, not following in her father's evil footsteps. Lilith was always seen as a confident, badass kind of girl who would help those who were in danger. She chose to join the firefighter career after she saved her father and brother from a life-threatening house fire that got out of hand. Lilith was always someone who would care for her friends and family, especially her brother Abel when he was suffering from heartbreak from her friend Fatima. Lilith stood up to people who would hurt Abel, such as Ashley Collins, and Lilith would often fight if needed. She fought Ashley, and had an argument with Abel due to him kissing Ashley. He was in a relationship at the time, too. Lilith eventually grew to love children - something she never planned on having herself - when her niece Phoenix was born, and Lilith would often help Abel raise Phoenix. Lilith's love for children also showed when she had her own child, Samuel Blaze, with her boyfriend Jaime Street. Lilith did whatever it took to protect her family, especially her son Sammy B when she found out he was going to sacrifice himself to bring Phoenix back from the dead. Lilith stopped Sammy, sacrificing herself instead of letting her son die at a young age to bring Phoenix back. She did this also because she wanted to join the love of her life Jaime in the afterlife. Toddlerhood Lilith was delivered by a doctor named Genji Murakami. During the younger years of her life, Lilith lived with her parents, Emma and Max, in a small house in Willow Creek. Her father, Max, was evil and was often mean to Lilith. On the contrary, Emma cared very much for her daughter. Towards the end of her toddler-hood, Emma decided to leave Max and bring Lilith back to the Dream House. Lilith inherited some of her father's mischievousness, giving her the hot-headed trait. At this time, she also met her mom's new boyfriend, Jay Jones. Lilith saw Jay as a father figure to her, and Jay treated Lilith like she was his own daughter. CC- Feel free to add in any CC that Lilith wore as a toddler (: '' H''air: Leahlilith Layla Hair, Eyes: Noodle Glossy Eyes Childhood Lilith lived in a big room in the Dreamhouse owned by her grandparents. She often played on her pink pirate play set and made friends with a girl called Fatima. Her childhood aspiration was Rambunctious Scamp. She learned during her childhood that her father had continued living in the old cottage, and had married Elsa Bjergsen, which had resulted in a child named Abel Villareal. When Emma found out that Jay had cheated on her, they broke up, and Lilith hated him up until the day he died. During her childhood, Lilith found a grey fox in the wild that she named Vixy, after the character from fox and the hound. CC-Feel free to add any CC Lilith wore as a Child (: Hair: Leahlilith Layla Hair, Eyes: Noodle Glossy Eyes Teenhood As a teenager, Lilith would stay out late, party her heart out, and drink all night as she had no curfew. In her early teens, Lilith went to her father's place for Christmas, and whilst Elsa, her stepmother, was cooking some grilled cheese sandwiches, the whole house burned down. Lilith heroically saved her father and brother, but, sadly, her stepmother died. Fans believe that was because Lilith didn't try to save her, yet Clare said Lilith wouldn't be that shady towards Elsa. During this time in her life, she confronted her best friend Fatima, who was playing her brother Abel, despite the fact Fatima already had a boyfriend named Ryland. She also became fond of both Ryland Griffith and Jaime Street, but ultimately chose Ryland despite Jaime being Lilith's very first kiss. Ryland and her then broke up because he had a child with Lilith's best friend. Faith Robins, Lilith's cousin, was known to hang out with her around this time in her life too. Despite the cousins' quite different personalities, they got on well and hung out together quite a lot, with Faith also helping Lilith become a good sim when she aged up. CC-Feel free to add any CC Lilith wore as a teen (: Hair: LeahLilith Ribbon Hair. Tops: Margeh-75 Boohoo Rose Top, serenity-cc Astrid Top. Lips: Screaming Mustard Glossy Lip Colour. Adulthood Despite her wild teen years, Lilith became a good sim. Her parents got engaged at Salma's restaurant and were married on Valentines Day. After the wedding, Abel ran away. Lilith went to look for him at his mother's grave and there was evidence that he had been there at some point of time. She went to find him, and then they went on vacation to the jungle together. After their adventure, Abel returned home. Finally joining the working world, Lilith believed that since she saved Max and Abel during the tragic Christmas Day fire, becoming a firefighter was her true calling. Despite thinking she was in a committed relationship, Lilith discovered that Ryland and her ex-best friend Fatima had a child together from when they used to date. Lilith was unsure whether she should break up with Ryland or forgive him. To distract herself from this, Lilith decided to reinvent her look and stayed out all night at a bar. She bumped into Jaime that night and began to show interest in a new sim named Akira, even though she was still technically still in a relationship with Ryland since they hadn't broken up yet. During a house party, Lilith and Ryland officially broke up, but Lilith decided to help Fatima out with her children. Lilith went out to a restaurant with Jaime, Akira, and Noelle, who is Jaime's daughter. Noelle encouraged Jaime to hook up with Lilith, which caused them to officially start dating. Lilith, Jaime, Abel, and Ashley then all went to Selvadorada for a couples holiday. Lilith kept her relationship with Jaime a secret for a while, as he was a lot older than her and he was Noelle's biological father, but she decided to introduce him as her boyfriend to Emma and Max. They ended up liking Jaime a lot, which made Lilith happy and that it went a lot better than when she had introduced Ryland to them. At some point around this time, Lilith cut her hair into a bob. Lilith and Jaime found Nathan Street’s birth certificate when Lilith came over to Jaime's apartment. Since Jaime is Noelle's dad, Clare would rather Lilith be like a big sister to Noelle instead of stepmom. Lilith soon asked Jaime to move in with her, and she discovered that she had accidentally become pregnant and soon gave birth to her son, Samuel Blaze (nicknamed Sammy B). Over time, Lilith had to focus on her social media after deciding to quit her job as a firefighter. She also spent her time looking after her son, Sammy B, as he grew older. Lilith's relationship with Jaime developed over the years and they were very much in love, even when Jamie had aged up into an elder years before Lilith, they still had a fiery relationship. Lilith later managed to get her job back as a firefighter, but it was revealed she was extremely close to becoming an elder. CC-Feel free to add any CC Lilith wore as an adult (: ☀https://simfileshare.net/download/153073/ A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Lilith aged up into an elder off-screen not long before episode 55 of In the Suburbs. On New Year's Eve, Jaime died, but Lilith pleaded to the Grim Reaper to revive him so that they could enjoy New Year's and spend their final moments together. However, Jaime died properly on New Years Day, breaking Lilith's heart and leaving her to raise Sammy B on her own. Not long after Jaimes death, Clare reduced Lilith's hip proportion off camera making them smaller. This is counted as plastic surgery making Lilith the fourth sim to get plastic surgery, after Cody, Roxy and Rueben. Lilith went to Selvadorada with her niece Phoenix, Sammy B, her brother Abel, and his fiancé Holly to help Abel with his Archaeology job. Sadly, Lilith suffered another heartbreak when she, Sammy B, and Holly found Abel dead at their vacation home, thanks to his PTSD. Lilith tried to plead to the Grim Reaper again to bring Abel back to life, but the Grim Reaper refused, breaking Lilith's heart. After the loss of Abel, Sammy B wanted to get away, so he and his cousins Sebastian and Cody moved away into Strangerville. He told Lilith and she understood. Lilith told Sammy that she didn't want to live in the house anymore as she was so depressed about Abel and Jamie not being alive anymore, so she wanted to move in with Faith in the city. However, she didn't actually move in until about a month later. Lilith decided she wanted a new partner in her life so she signed up to a dating app. She went on a blind date with a man named Naoki Nakamura and they seemed to have fun together. The date ended well and she kissed up, but still wanted to keep her options open so she tried another date with someone else. Lilith spotted Ryland, her ex, on there and decided to reach out to him as a friend as they hadn't seen each other in about 40-50 years. Things quickly got romantic, and they kissed a couple of times. There seemed like there was a chance that Lilith and Ryland would get back together, but nothing was certain. Lilith also decided to retire as she was getting much older and she thought it was not safe for her to be fighting fires in her old age. After living in the penthouse for at least a month, Lilith decided it was time to take all the urns from her bedroom and take them to the Callery-Aiken Memorial Garden, at the Dream House, where Abel, Jamie, and the pets could finally be laid to rest. Lilith, from Phoenix's advice, went to visit Holly Spicer - Lilith's would-have-been sister-in-law - where Lilith discovered she had a nephew and niece- Seth and Eve - from Abel and Holly's relationship. When Lilith found out that her son Sammy B was going to sacrifice his life for Phoenix, Lilith tried all she could to save him, and doing a very wise choice, she herself gave up her life instead, as she was old and wanted to see Jamie, Abel, and her parents again, bringing Phoenix back to life. In the end, Lilith had the happily ever after she always wanted. Ghost Life After giving up her life for her niece Phoenix, and therefore also saving the life of her son Samuel Blaze, she was seen marrying the love of her life Jamie Street. The wedding was only attended by Abel, and her parents Emma and Max. Sadly Phoenix and Sammy B could not attend their stunning wedding ceremony. Lilith came back as a ghost to welcome Faith as a ghost in episode 60 of In the City. Gallery Screenshot 2019-05-23 at 12.09.07 PM.png|lilith on insta Screenshot 2019-05-23 at 12.31.53 PM.png|By @clare.siobhan.stuff Screenshot 2019-05-23 at 12.29.25 PM.png Screenshot 2019-05-23 at 12.29.13 PM.png Screenshot 2019-05-23 at 12.18.16 PM.png Trivia * The name Lilith is associated in many cultures with evil spirits, which refers to the hot-headed trait that she inherited from Max. * Lilith inherited the Villareal pink-tinted eyes; her half brother Abel also inherited this. * The name Lilith is derived from Akkadian lilitu meaning "of the night". This was the name of a demon in ancient Assyrian myths. * Her dog, Meeko, had traits shaped to her personality. (Just like Laika was based off her brother's needs.) * She is Spanish, British, and Irish. * Lilith and Fatima are still best friends, despite Fatima having a baby boy by her now ex-boyfriend Ryland * Lilith has been apart of three series throughout her life; Broken Dream, Dream House, and In the City. * Clare has said she had always wanted Lilith to end up with Jaime, which happened. * Lilith has had many different hair colors. When she was a child, teenager, and adult she had blonde hair with pink tips. Here and there she has also had fully-pink hair. * Lilith is into men with tattoos, as seen by Ryland and Jaime. * Lilith was a firefighter. After putting out both her father and brother, unfortunately, the mod broke. * She aged up into a full adult off-screen not long before the events of episode 28 of Broken Dream. * She never planned to have kids, but accidentally got pregnant. * She is usually referred to as LillieBear by Clare. * Lilith had the longest teenhood. * Lilith is one of the most-loved Sims in all of Clare's series and is probably the most popular. *Like Taylor was with Emily, Jamie was much older than Lilith. *She is the first sim to be an elder and not be married. *Lilith is the second sim to plead the grim reaper to bring back a dead sim. The first was Faith. **This succeeded once when she convinced him to bring Jamie back so they could spend one final New Years Eve together, but it didn't work the second time when she pleaded for him to bring her brother Abel back. *Lilith and Sammy B are the first sims to witness two deaths in the span of about 2 weeks. *Lilith moved out to the city to live with Faith after she realized she didn't want to live in the family home because she would live on her own, as Sammy B moved out to Strangerville, officially ending Broken Dream. **Lilith officially moved to the city in episode 58 of In the City. *She reached out to her ex-boyfriend Ryland after signing up to a dating app in episode 58 of In the City. This was the first time she had seen him in at least 40 years. *In Clare's tea video, it was revealed that Lilith was supposed to be a vampire, but then Lilith had to do the spell with Holly and sacrifice herself. *Lilith was one of the few sims that Clare has cried for when she died. *Lilith was going to be a vampire, but the idea was scrapped when Clare didn't like adding supernaturals to the game when Lilith was born, and didn't like the idea of it taking away realism. *Lillith felt jealous because she saw how nice her dad (Max) was with her little brother (Abel). *Lilith was not meant to sacrifice herself for Phoenix and Samuel Blaze. *Lilth is noelles stepmom. *Lilith was the fourth sim in Clare Siobhan’s series to get plastic surgery, after Cody, Roxy and Rueben. Lilith got her hips reduced in size after the birth of her beloved son Samuel-Blaze Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Female Category:Blood Relations Category:Accidental Babies Category:Elders Category:San Myshuno Category:Dead Characters Category:Villareal Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:FamousSim Category:Sims that got Plastic Surgery